mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Purge ( Archian Tradition )
What is the Purge? The Purge is an annual holiday that involves the Archians exclusively. The Purge was established by the New Council, a group of very educated and wise Archians that took over the Council after the supported assassination of the corrupted previous Council. The New Council established this event because of the high levels of crime in the Archian cities. To solve this problem, they established an annual event called the Purge, during which all Archians are given the option to go out and "purge," meaning they go out and hunt criminals, who are released from correctional facilities to serve as the victims of the Purge. Killing off released criminals are called "purging." By killing off criminals, Archians will become "anti-corrupted." Criminals Criminals are the main and only victims of the Purge. When the Purge commences, all Archian correctional facilities (jails) release all of their prisoners. Once they are all out, they are all soon eliminated by the Archians who purge during the night. Commencement The Annual Archian Purge commences on a specific date and time. #The Annual Purge only begins on March 21, and ends on March 22 #The Annual Purge only begins on 7:00 pm and concludes on 7:00 am. Rules *The Purge only involves Archians. All other races who participate in the Purge will be executed. *Weapons lower than class 4 are allowed only. *Government of Archia and The New Council must remain UNHARMED. *You must be ages 10 or higher to participate. Anyone who breaks these rules will be sentenced to EXECUTION, with the exception of the age policy. Announcement Usually, Archian news broadcasts with interview members of the New Council. Once the interview is finished, the news broadcaster wishes Purgers a good luck in purifying Archia and starts an Emergency Broadcast System. This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system, announcing the commencement of the Annual Archian Purge. This broadcast is sanctioned by the New Council. Please be sure to follow all of the rules of the Purge: Weapons lower than class 4, such as axes, sledgehammers, and small machine guns, have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Anyone who does not follow the rules will be executed by hanging or defenestration. At the siren, all criminals released from correctional facilities, will be eliminated by YOU. All emergency services will be suspended. The New Council thanks you for your participation. Enjoy. Above was the subtitles of the Emergency Broadcast before the Purge commences. At the ending second of the broadcast, a loud siren can be heard, commencing the Purge. The Purge will end once the sun rises and the siren plays again after the first time at night. Gallery uooooo10.png|The New Council Purge3.png Purge2.png PURGE.png Trivia *The Purge is based off of the 2013 movie and 2014 movie The Purge ''and ''The Purge: Anarchy. *Unlike the movies, where crime is legal, criminals are eliminated. The rest are similiarities. Category:Event